simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Fanon:Dziwne losy Sim City
Sim City to bardzo hermetyczne środowisko. Żyje w nim 31 rodzin, które zamieszkują pięć miast: Wierzbową Zatoczkę, Oazę Zdrój, Windenburg, San Myshuno oraz Forgotten Hollow. Społeczność ta jest bardzo silnie podzielona. Linia sukcesji do tronu Sim City (klik). Odcinek pierwszy, w którym poznajemy naszych bohaterów ELITA Pierwszą grupę stanowią bogate rody ze szlacheckim rodowodem, które rzadko utrzymują kontakt z kimkolwiek innym niż ze sobą nawzajem. Prym wśród nich wiedzie rodzina królewska Sim City – Ćwirowie. Ćwir Król Mortimer stara się być dobrym władcą, ale brakuje mu do tego predyspozycji. Dużo lepiej w roli królowej sprawdza się jego piękna i sporo młodsza żona, Bella. Nie jest złą kobietą, ale ma silne przekonanie o własnej wyższości nad resztą społeczności, co nie przysparza jej popularności wśród poddanych. Swoją pozycję zawdzięcza nieprzeciętnej urodzie, chociaż nie lubi się do tego przyznawać. Podbudowała ją urodzeniem aż dwójki dzieci, co jest wielką rzadkością w tej rodzinie. Z tego powodu lista osób w kolejce do tronu liczy sobie zaledwie dwie pozycje i obie zawdzięczamy Belli. Następcą tronu jest uczęszczający aktualnie do szkoły podstawowej Aleksander, a tuż za nim w kolejce znajduje się jego siostra, nastoletnia Kasandra. Mimo że dziewczyna jest starsza, to z racji wciąż obowiązującej w Sim City primogenitury męskiej, w linii sukcesji do tronu musi ustąpić miejsca bratu. Landgraab ''' Landgraabowie to stara, zamożna i szanowana rodzina. W jej skład wchodzą Geoffrey i Nancy oraz ich nastoletni syn Malcolm. Oficjalnie głową rodziny jest Geoffrey, ale prawda jest taka, że w rzeczywistości rządzi nią Nancy, która ma wielkie ambicje związane ze swoim synem. Liczy na to, że Malcolm zrobi znakomitą partię, a dokładniej, że złowi córkę samego króla Sim City, Kasandrę. Prawdę powiedziawszy, rodzina królewska chyba też ma taką nadzieję. Byłoby to małżeństwo mile widziane przez obie strony. Landgraabowie dodaliby sobie jeszcze więcej splendoru i spowinowaciliby się z najznamienitszym rodem w kraju, a rodzina królewska nie musiałaby się obawiać, że do ich grona dołączy ktoś zupełnie nieodpowiedni, np. jakiś biedak, których w Sim City pełno. Trudno jednak powiedzieć, co myślą na temat tych nadziei sami zainteresowani. '''Kim-Lewis Eric i Alice wychowują razem córkę, Olivię, uczęszczającą do szkoły podstawowej. Para nie ma ze sobą za wiele wspólnego, ale chyba im to za bardzo nie przeszkadza. Każde z nich żyje swoim życiem. Z dwóch powodów nigdy nie zdecydowali się na rozwód – po pierwsze: z lenistwa, po drugie: żeby nie przekreślać szans swojej ukochanej córki na zostanie królową. W końcu następca tronu jest od niej tylko o rok młodszy, a zwrot „królowa Olivia” brzmi naprawdę wspaniale. Olivia, nie ma co do tego wątpliwości, stoczy kiedyś zaciętą walkę o Aleksandra z największą rywalką, Elsą Bjergsen. Do rodziny Kim-Lewis należy też dwójka emerytów – Dennis, ojciec Alice i Vivian, matka Erica, co tworzy z nich trójpokoleniową rodzinę. Trudno o coś cenniejszego w tej klasie społecznej. Villareal Na rodzinę Villarealów składają się Jacques i trójka jego dzieci – nastoletnie bliźnięta, Hugo i Luna oraz uczęszczający do szkoły podstawowej Max. Jacques czuje się już zbyt stary i zbyt zmęczony, aby zajmować się tą dorastającą grupą młodych ludzi. Powinien zostać ojcem o wiele, wiele wcześniej, ale jego żona okazała się bezpłodna… a przynajmniej tak początkowo myślano. Na szczęście w końcu udało jej się spełnić największy z obowiązków dobrze urodzonej kobiety – zostać matką. Nie cieszyła się tym długo, ale szczerze mówiąc jej śmierć specjalnie nie obeszła Jacquesa. Natomiast czym dłużej Jacques przebywa ze swoimi dziećmi, tym większa niechęć w stosunku do nich go ogarnia. Luna jest co prawda ładna, ale pech chciał, że nie ma szans na złowienie dobrej partii, ponieważ poza Malcolmem Laandgraabem żaden dobrze urodzony chłopak nie pasuje do niej wiekiem, a Malcolm, jak wiadomo, został przeznaczony do rzeczy większych. Hugo, który teoretycznie mógłby walczyć o względy Kasandry, okazuje się tak głupi, gruby i niezdarny, że sama myśl o możliwości takiego ożenku przyprawia Jacquesa o ponury uśmiech. Szczerze mówiąc, Jacques nie jest pewien czy może chociaż liczyć na to, że chłopak sprowadzi do domu jakąś nuworyszkę. A jeśli chodzi o Maxa, to ten akurat wykazuje pewien potencjał, ale Jacques wie, że z racji wieku raczej nie doczeka jego wkroczenia w dorosłość, co zupełnie zniechęca go do poświęcania temu dziecku większej ilości czasu. Bjergsen ''' Szanowana, ale w swojej klasie stosunkowo nowa rodzina. W jej skład wchodzi małżeństwo – Bjorn i Clara oraz ich córki – nastoletnia Sofia oraz uczęszczająca do szkoły podstawowej Elsa. O dziwo, Bjorn i Clara bardzo by chcieli, aby ich córki były w życiu szczęśliwe. Oczywiście nie można przesadzać – nie da się przecież być szczęśliwym z biedakiem. Niemniej jednak byliby zapewne w stanie zaakceptować w roli zięcia jakiegoś nuworysza. Tymczasem jednak skupiają się na swoich karierach. '''NUWORYSZE Drugą grupą są wspominani już wcześniej nuworysze. Nie mają co prawda szlacheckich korzeni jak elita Sim City, ale majątek wywindował ich na dość wysokie miejsce w społeczeństwie. Pancakes Wśród nuworyszy znajduje się młodziutka rodzina Pancakes, która, jak łatwo się domyśleć, swego czasu dorobiła się na naleśnikach. To znaczy – rodzice Boba się na nich dorobili i zostawili majątek swojemu jedynemu synowi. Teraz Bob stara się kontynuować rodzinne tradycje. Z tego powodu zdecydował się na karierę w branży kulinarnej. Jednak to jego żona, Eliza, bardziej interesuje się biznesem i to właśnie jemu poświęca cały swój czas. Fyres Trudno coś powiedzieć o tej rodzinie, bo są bardzo tajemniczy. Dominic i Moira prowadzą spokojne życie w towarzystwie swoich dwóch córek – dorosłej już Siobhan i nastoletniej Morgan. Mimo że obie dziewczyny obdarzone są wielką urodą, co w połączeniu ze sporym majątkiem ich rodziców daje nadzieję na korzystne ożenki w przyszłości, Dominica i Moirę wyjątkowo mało to ekscytuje. Dominic woli grać na skrzypcach zamiast ekscytować się otwierającymi się możliwościami towarzyskimi, podobnie zresztą jak Moira, z tą tylko różnicą, że ona woli grzebanie w przydomowym ogródku. Rasoya Geeta ma w życiu tylko jeden cel – ożenić swojego jedynego syna, Raja, którego uważa za geja. Po prostu nie może znieść myśli, że chłopak zmarnuje cały swój potencjał towarzyski, o który tyle walczyła, przez swoją orientację seksualną. Jest gotowa na wiele, aby do tego nie dopuścić. Ponadto rodzina Rasoya wyróżnia się tym, że mieszka w apartamencie, a nie w domu, co jest bardzo ekstrawaganckie, nawet jak na nuworyszy. Feng Kolejna rodzina, która znalazła się w tej grupie z racji swojego sukcesu finansowego, a która w ogóle się tym nie przejmuje. Victor i Lily są tak pochłonięci zarabianiem pieniędzy, że trudno powiedzieć czy zauważają cokolwiek innego poza swoimi biurkami, aktówkami i zegarkami, wliczając w to siebie wzajemnie. Lobo Ekstrawagancki, uznawany za geja Diego, żyje sobie samotnie spędzając czas na oglądaniu wystaw w Galeriach Sztuki, włóczeniu się po klubach nocnych i spaniu do południa. Uchodzi za wielkiego krytyka sztuki i cóż, chyba rzeczywiście nim jest. DZIWACY Trudno coś powiedzieć o nich czy o ich majątku, więc cała reszta Sim City nie ma na ich temat zdania. Munch Matka - Mila i trzech jej synów – dorosły już Gunther, nastoletni Wolfgang i będący jeszcze dzieckiem Lucas, zajmują się jakąś tajemniczą, być może wywrotową lub nawet przestępczą działalnością. Każdy wie, że lepiej z nimi nie zadzierać. Straud O ile Munchowie mogą, ale wcale nie muszą być niebezpieczni, o tyle Vladislaus Straud na pewno taki jest. Żyje sam jeden w wielkim, ciemnym domu i widuje się go wyłącznie nocą. Vatore Rodzeństwo Caleb i Lilith stara się zaprzyjaźnić z mieszkańcami Sim City i w zasadzie wydaje się wszystkim, że ta dwójka jest bardzo sympatyczna, ale… no właśnie, jest w nich coś dziwnego. BIEDACY Dwie najwyższe klasy społeczne Sim City zwykły nazywać ich biedakami, ale prawda jest taka, że to po prostu zwykli ludzie. Da Silva Andre to zwykły geek komputerowy. Kay June to normalna dziewczyna, która marzy o wielkiej miłości. Zest Johnny to jeden z tych facetów, których znamy z amerykańskich filmów dla nastolatek – w przeszłości był kapitanem drużyny futbolowej i pogromcą niewieścich serc. Scott-Holiday-Lee Trójka przyjaciół: Travis, Summer i Liberty. Każde chce czegoś innego – Liberty chce Travisa, Travis chce Summer, a Summer chce świętego spokoju. Fogel ''' Poczciwy Steve spędza dni na chodzeniu do pracy, wracaniu z niej, jedzeniu i spaniu. Czasem w przerwie pomiędzy tymi zajęciami uda mu się wziąć prysznic. '''Purdue Ollie i Cassidy to rodzeństwo o artystycznych duszach. Próbują zrobić karierę, ale średnio im to wychodzi. L’Amour Babs ma zadatki na gwiazdę. Nie wie jeszcze czego chce, ale z pewnością wie czego nie chce – biedowania. Kalani-Patel-Huntington-Richards Czwórka przyjaciół – Mitchell, Zoe, J i Gavin, którzy mieszkają razem, bo tak jest taniej. Każde z nich liczy, że wkrótce uda mu się wyprowadzić, bo przyjaźń przyjaźnią, ale przecież nie są już studentami. Behr Dwie siostry – Candy i Yuki, których rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, mieszkają w domu odziedziczonym po babci. Nie wiadomo czy bardziej są do siebie podobne, czy od siebie różne. Rocca-Flex-Capricciosa-Rosa Tych ludzi – Paolo, Marcusa, Evę i Jade - dzieli wszystko, a łączy tylko jedno – zamiłowanie do zabawy. Le Chien-Romeo Dwóch kumpli, Joaquin i Sergio, to goście w typie wiecznych niebieskich ptaków. Benali Salim to biedny artysta, którego nie stać nawet na kiepskie lokum, więc pomieszkuje w przeznaczonym do remontu mieszkaniu, gdzie za współlokatorów służą mu szczury i wszelkie robactwo. Rzadko uświadczysz tu też prądu lub wody. Kibo-Ojo-Walsh Akira i Miko to dwójka dorosłych młodych ludzi, którzy mają się ku sobie, a Darling to przygarnięta przez Miko nastolatka, która, jak się zdaje, trochę im przeszkadza w amorach. Bheeda Arun i Jesminder to para, która bardzo się kocha, ale której brakuje warunków do wychowania będącego w drodze dziecka. Jang Baako i Anaya oraz ich chodząca do podstawówki córka, Billie. Po prostu. Pizzazz Penny to bardzo ciekawska kobieta. Bardzo. Haas-Faust Maaike i Ulrike to kolejne przyjaciółki, które bardzo by chciały przestać prowadzić studencki tryb życia i zająć się czymś (albo kimś) na poważnie. DNO Z tymi rodzinami nie chcą się zadawać nawet biedacy. Kaliente-Lothario To tacy Kardashianowie Sim City. Don Lothario to prawdziwy Casanova. Ma w zwyczaju podrywać wszystkie kobiety, ale szczególnie upodobał sobie te z rodziny Kaliente. Zażyłość pomiędzy nim a piękną Katriną i dwoma jej równie uroczymi, dorosłymi już córkami zaszła tak daleko, że postanowiły one wspaniałomyślnie przyjąć Dona pod swój dach. Prawdopodobnie jednak nie wyjdzie im to na dobre, ponieważ Don zaczyna sypiać z każdą z nich, naturalnie nie informując ich o tym wzajemnie, w wyniku czego wszystkie trzy myślą, że zajmują w jego sercu wyjątkowe miejsce. Odcinek drugi, w którym następują pierwsze zmiany Elita W rolach głównych rodziny: Ćwir, Landgraab, Villareal, Kim-Lewis i Bjergsen. Rodzina królewska ugięła się pod presją ludu, który żądał, aby Ćwirowie zaczęli żyć nieco mniej wystawnie. Zmienili sposób ubierania się na bardziej zachowawczy i zaczęli częściej pojawiać się na miejskich festynach, aby przestać uchodzić za ludzi oderwanych od rzeczywistości. Bella martwiłaby się tym bardziej, gdyby nie fakt, że jej uwagę pochłaniają coraz gorsze oceny Kasandry w szkole. Tymczasem Landgraabowie, wychodząc naprzeciw swojej wielkiej misji, postanowili się przeprowadzić do Wierzbowej Zatoczki, tak aby Malcolm mieszkał bliżej Kasandry i mógł z nią spędzać więcej czasu. Przy okazji Nancy zmieniła też pracę na bardziej odpowiednią dla matki męża księżniczki. Do walki o koronę dla córki szykuje się też rodzina Kim-Lewis, która przeprowadziła generalny remont swojej rezydencji. Tymczasem gardzący pracą i wszystkimi wokół Jacques Villareal spędza czas na błahych rozrywkach, trwoniąc czas, zdrowie i pieniądze, podczas kiedy jego pozostawione samopas dzieci plączą się bez celu po wielkim domu. Tylko u Bjergsenów wszystko wydaje się pozostawać bez zmian. Nuworysze W rolach głównych rodziny: Pancakes, Fyres, Rasoya, Feng i Lobo. Lata starania się o dziecko przynoszą wreszcie zamierzony efekt – Eliza Pancakes odkrywa, że jest w ciąży! Może teraz uda jej się nieco zwolnić w pracy, a przynajmniej taką nadzieję ma jej niesamowicie szczęśliwy mąż, Bob. Tymczasem Siobhan Fyres pewnego dnia grzęźnie w windzie z tajemniczym Guntherem Munchem i od tamtej pory nie może przestać o nim myśleć. Podobnie jak Geeta Rasoya o uroczej siostrze Caleba Vatore, którą poznała ostatnio na Festiwalu Smaku. Sprytna starsza pani uważa, że Lilith idealnie nadawałaby się na jej synową. Ale czy na pewno? Lily Feng czuje się w ostatnim czasie tak źle, że rozważa wzięcie zwolnienia lekarskiego w pracy, co nie zdarzyło się… no cóż, nigdy wcześniej. Natomiast zmęczony swoim głośnym życiem Diego Lobo postanawia kupić dom w jakimś cichym miejscu i się do niego przeprowadzić. Dziwacy W rolach głównych rodziny: Munch, Straud i Vatore. Guntherowi Munchowi śni się ta piękna, ciemnoskóra dziewczyna, z którą utknął ostatnio w windzie, ale stara się nie myśleć o tym za dużo. Po pierwsze – nie szuka problemów, po drugie – to nie jego liga. Tymczasem Vladislaus Straud ma dziwne wrażenie, że ktoś go śledzi. Rodzeństwo Vatore także się nie nudzi. Lilith odkrywa przepis na to jak wyrwać się z grupy dziwaków i wreszcie wtopić się w społeczność Sim City, a Caleb spędza czas na całodniowych rozmowach z kimś bardzo interesującym. Biedacy W rolach głównych rodziny: DaSilva, Kay, Zest, Scott-Holiday-Lee, Fogel, Purdue, L'Amour, Kalani-Patel-Huntington-Richards, Behr, Rocca-Flex-Capricciosa-Rosa, Le Chien-Romeo, Benali, Kibo-Ojo-Walsh, Bheeda, Jang, Pizzazz i Haas-Faust. Andre DaSilva nawiązuje romans z June Kay. Wydaje się, że ci dwoje są dla siebie stworzeni. Johnny Zest zaprzyjaźnia się z Travisem Scottem, a ten z kolei decyduje się wreszcie na zaproszenie Summer Holiday na randkę. Summer odmawia, ale bojąc się, że zrani Travisa, tłumaczy mu, że to przez wzgląd na Liberty. Takim sposobem Travis dowiaduje się, że Liberty coś do niego czuje. Cassidy Purdue podrywa nieśmiałego Steve’a Fogela, którego uważa za materiał na znakomitego męża. Tymczasem jej brat, Ollie, na zabój zakochuje się w pięknej Babs L’Amour. Coś jest też na rzeczy pomiędzy dwójką przyjaciół, Zoe Patel i J Huntingtonem III. Trudno tylko powiedzieć co. Mitchell samotnie obserwuje ich podchody, bo Gavin znika gdzieś na całe dnie. Grupa naszych imprezowiczów postanawia przeprowadzić eksperyment i połączyć się w pary. Trudno powiedzieć czemu ów eksperyment ma służyć, ale fakt faktem – Eva wszędzie chodzi z Paolem, a Jade z Marcusem. Sergio Romeo i Joaquin Le Chien podrywają w klubie dwie atrakcyjne kobiety – to znaczy Sergio taką podrywa, a Joaquin, chcąc nie chcąc, musi zająć się jej pulchną koleżanką. Między Akirą Kibo a Miko Ojo wreszcie wybucha płomienny romans, a Penny Pizzazz, poszukując nowych, interesujących tematów na swojego bloga, zaczyna prowadzić bardzo ryzykowną grę. Arun i Jesminder zostają rodzicami ślicznego chłopca, któremu nadają imię Artur. Dno W roli głównej rodzina Kaliente-Lothario. Dina odkrywa, że Don sypia nie tylko z nią, ale i z jej siostrą. Jest tym faktem zrozpaczona i czuje się bardzo upokorzona. Dobrze, że nie wie, że Don sypia również z jej matką. Odcinek trzeci, w którym obserwujemy pierwsze roszady Elita W rolach głównych rodziny: Ćwir, Landgaab, Villareal, Kim-Lewis i Bjergsen. Oceny Kasandry są tak fatalne, że dyrektor szkoły do której chodzi księżniczka, postanawia spotkać się z parą królewską, aby omówić tę trudną dla obu stron sytuację. Okazuje się, że Kasandra notorycznie wagaruje, a odpowiedzialnym za to wydaje się niejaki… Caleb Vatore. Landgraabowie urządzają się w Wierzbowej Zatoczce, zupełnie nieświadomi tego, że Kasandra zamiast z Malcolmem, woli włóczyć się po mieście z jakimś dziwakiem. Nuworysze W rolach głównych rodziny: Pancakes, Fyres, Rasoya, Feng i Lobo. Eliza jest już w zaawansowanej ciąży. Ona i jej mąż, Bob, dowiadują się, że zostaną rodzicami dziewczynki. Dominic i Moira Fyres zauważają, że ich córki wydają się być jakieś nieobecne. Nie mogą wiedzieć, że obie panny znalazły sobie obiekty westchnień i jak przystało na szanujące się przedstawicielki płci pięknej, spędzają dnie na śnieniu na jawie. Geeta zaprasza do siebie swoją nową znajomą, Lilith, licząc na to, że jeśli się postara, dziewczyna wkrótce zostanie jej synową. O dziwo, Raj i Lilith wydają się zachwyceni sobą nawzajem. Lily Feng już od jakiegoś czasu wie, że jest w ciąży, ale nadal nie może się z tym faktem pogodzić. Dziecko nijak ma się do jej planów zawodowych, a jakby tego było mało, ona po prostu nie znosi tych wszystkich nieznośnych bachorów. Ani ona, ani jej mąż nie mogą uwierzyć, że taka wpadka przydarzyła się właśnie im. Diego przeprowadza się do Oazy Zdrój i rozpoczyna swoje nowe, samotnicze życie. Dziwacy W rolach głównych rodziny: Munch, Straud i Vatore. Gunther poddaje się i postanawia wreszcie przy najbliższej okazji zagadnąć piękną Siobhan Fyres. Nie wie co dokładnie może jej powiedzieć, ale wierzy, że coś wymyśli. W końcu jest całkiem zdolnym pisarzem. Tymczasem Vladislaus Straud odkrywa, że węszy wokół niego jakaś kobieta. Dochodzi do wniosku, że skoro tak bardzo jej zależy, aby go poznać, to on się temu jej pragnieniu podporządkuje. Lilith liczy, że nowa znajomość z Geetą i Rajem będzie się rozwijała i w końcu doprowadzi ją do upragnionego celu. Caleb z kolei coraz więcej czasu spędza z młodziutką księżniczką, która, ku jego własnemu zaskoczeniu, wydaje się bardzo interesująca. Biedacy W rolach głównych rodziny: DaSilva, Kay, Zest-Holiday, Scott-Lee, Fogel, Purdue, L'Amour, Kalani-Patel-Huntington-Richards, Behr, Rocca-Flex-Capricciosa-Rosa, Le Chien-Romeo, Benali, Kibo-Ojo-Walsh, Bheeda, Jang, Pizzazz i Haas-Faust. Andre DaSilva oświadcza się June Kay, czego w zasadzie należało się spodziewać od momentu, w którym poznaliśmy tę parę. Johnny Zest proponuje Summer Holiday, aby ta się do niego wprowadziła. Tłumaczy jej, że jest to doskonałe rozwiązanie jej problemów związanych z trójkątem miłosnym. Summer uznaje, że to niezły pomysł, pakuje się i wyprowadza od Travisa i Liberty. Ci znajdują się w efekcie w dość niezręcznej sytuacji – Travis wie, że Liberty jest w nim zakochana, ale sam wciąż myśli o Summer. Cassidy Purdue szybko udaje się urobić Steve’a Fogela, co nie jest wielką niespodzianką. Ta dwójka zostaje parą. Tyle szczęścia nie ma brat Cassidy, Ollie, który bezskutecznie próbuje poderwać Babs. Romans Zoe i J-a staje się faktem powszechnie znanym. Wychodzi też na jaw, gdzie swój wolny czas tak zapamiętale spędza Gavin. Okazuje się, że w lokalnym klubie, gdzie swoje popisy daje Candy Behr. Eksperyment naszych imprezowiczów też idzie o krok dalej. Obie pary postanawiają się zaręczyć. Uważają, że sytuacja, którą sobie wymyślili, jest przezabawna. No cóż… Sergio Romeo coraz więcej czasu spędza z poderwaną w klubie Ulrike Faust, a Joaquin Le Chien, choć niechętnie, z Maaike Haas. Salim Benali odnosi pierwszy sukces – wydaje książkę, która, jakimś cudem, cieszy się sporym zainteresowaniem. Okazuje się też, że mężczyzna ma z kim świętować swój krok ku lepszemu życiu. Penny Pizzazz całe dnie spędza na zbieraniu materiału do nowego artykułu na swojego bloga. Ma on dotyczyć wampirów… Dno W roli głównej rodzina Kaliente-Lothario. Dina nadal nie może pogodzić się ze zdradą Dona. W porywie serca postanawia zmienić swoje życie. Idzie do fryzjera, kupuje nowe, bardziej stylowe i zdecydowanie skromniejsze ciuchy i próbuje się skupić na pracy, ale to trudne, kiedy na każdym kroku natyka się na Dona i swoją siostrę. Zaczyna poważnie myśleć o wyprowadzce. W pracy poznaje Mitchella Kalaniego, który, o dziwo, nie odwraca głowy na jej widok, jak zwykła to czynić cała reszta Sim City. Odcinek czwarty, w którym dochodzi do pierwszych ślubów Elita W rolach głównych rodziny: Ćwir, Landgraab, Kim-Lewis, Villareal i Bjergsen. Kasandra dostaje szlaban polegający na całkowitym zakazie widywania się z Calebem, ale wydaje się nie za bardzo nim przejmować. Nuworysze W rolach głównych rodziny: Pancakes, Rasoya, Feng, Lobo i Fyres. Eliza i Bob zostają rodzicami dziewczynki. Dają jej na imię Edith. Siobhan Fyres informuje swoich rodziców, że zamierza wkrótce wyjść za mąż. Dominic i Moira są nieco zdumieni, bo nie wiedzieli nawet, że ich córka się z kimś spotyka. Nazwisko wybranka Siobhan nie robi na nich wrażenia, więc uznają, że jeśli to ma się udać, młoda para musi z nimi zamieszkać po ślubie. Raj i Lilith spędzają ze sobą coraz więcej czasu. Każde z nich ma w tym swój cel, ale nie jest nim przeżycie wielkiej i płomiennej miłości. Raj chciałby uszczęśliwić swoją starzejącą się matkę, a Lilith zostać pełnoprawną obywatelką Sim City. Lily Feng jest już w zaawansowanej ciąży, ale nadal przeżywa fakt, że zostanie matką. Dziwacy W rolach głównych rodziny: Munch, Straud i Vatore. Gunther informuje matkę, że zaręczył się z Siobhan Fyres. Mila nie ma nic przeciwko temu, pod warunkiem jednak, że skryty syn raczy łaskawie przedstawić jej swoją wybrankę. W końcu zamierza się z nią ożenić. Biedacy W rolach głównych rodziny: DaSilva, Zest-Holiday, Scott-Lee, Purdue, Fogel, L'Amour, Kalani-Patel-Huntington-Richards, Behr, Rocca-Flex, Le Chien-Romeo, Benali, Kibo-Ojo-Walsh, Bheeda, Jang, Pizzazz i Haas-Faust. June Kay i Andre DaSilva biorą skromny ślub i zamieszkują w małej chatynce należącej do Andre. Tym oto sposobem liczba rodzin w Sim City zmniejsza się z 31 do 30, a z naszej historii znika nazwisko Kay. Summer Holiday zaczyna sypiać z Johnnym Zestem, ale robi to raczej dla zabawy niż z jakichś bardziej romantycznych powodów. Tymczasem Travis Scott, nie mogąc mieć Summer, zaczyna się powoli przekonywać do Liberty. Cassidy Purdue doprowadza do tego, że Steve Fogel się jej oświadcza. Ollie spędza coraz więcej czasu z Babs, ale ta znajomość nadal ma wyłącznie przyjacielski charakter. Okazuje się, że Zoe Patel jest w ciąży. Dziewczyna boi się powiedzieć o tym J-owi. Zdradza jednak sekret swojemu przyjacielowi, Mitchellowi, tyle że ten chwilowo ma głowę pełną Diny Kaliente. Tymczasem Candy Behr zwraca uwagę na ciemnoskórego okularnika, który co wieczór przesiaduje w klubie, w którym ona pracuje. Facet zaczyna ją intrygować. Nie wiedzieć kiedy i jak, Candy zaczyna wodzić za nim wzrokiem. Jeśli chodzi o ludzi z Imprezowej Miejscówki to robią oni kolejny krok i w porywie zupełnego szaleństwa postanawiają wziąć ze sobą ślub lub raczej śluby. Nie dociera do niech, że żadna z nich ABBA i że naprawdę dzieli ich już tylko krok od wylądowania w towarzyskim rynsztoku, tuż obok naszych ulubieńców, rodziny Kaliente-Lothario. W każdym razie panna Rosa zostaje panią Flex, a panna Capricciosa panią Rocca, a my z naszej listy możemy skreślić kolejne dwa nazwiska. Sergio Romeo jest już po uszy zakochany w Ulrike Faust. Ich pozostawieni samym sobie przyjaciele, Maaike i Joaquin, zamiast nudzić się w pojedynkę, postanawiają nudzić się we dwoje. Penny Pizzazz odkrywa, że jest w ciąży. Tylko kto jest ojcem jej dziecka? Dno W roli głównej rodzina Kaliente-Lothario. Mitchell proponuje Dinie dołączenie do niego i jego przyjaciół w ich skromnym, ale sympatycznym domku. Wyraźnie widzi, że dziewczyna nie może już wytrzymać w domu rodzinnym. Pytanie tylko jak zareagują jego przyjaciele na wieść o tym, że chce przygarnąć po ich wspólny dach kogoś w typie panny Kaliente. Kategoria:Fanon/Inne